Rules and Regulations for Chat
Note: The chat is deactivated here due to inactivity here. Please note that when the site here does become more active, it will be brought back here. Rules and Regulations Respect Fellow Chat Members: Everyone on chat is Wikia user just like you! Speak to them as you would want to be spoken to yourself. Real people use these sites, so treat them as you would someone in person. Swearing and others: Swearing and using vulgarities are allowed but it is advised that this be kept minimal. Harassment, threatening, bullying, and insulting other users, or telling people to shut up (even when no bad words are used) however is unacceptable and may result in the offender/offenders to be kicked or banned from chat. Always Assume Good Faith: The FC/OC Vs Battles wiki is open for anyone to contribute to; users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. There may be users who join chat but are unfamiliar with what being in a joint chat room is like. Simply assume that these users want to be a part of the discussion and if they make a mistake simply treat it as such - a mistake. If you intend on correcting the person be kind whiles doing so. No Spamming, trolling or flooding of the chat room: Trolling inside the chat room is completely is completely unacceptable. Putting it in simple terms: Don’t be a prick; also if someone is trolling please inform an admin or chat mod and don’t try to take matters into your own hands by counter-trolling. If you wish to know more about trolling and counter-trolling please look at this. Posting useless messages on chat over and over again and in the process flooding the chat is completely unacceptable and is very annoying. This will most definitely result in the user/users getting to be kicked or banned from chat. No Sexual Conduct: Being sexually flirtatious with other members is unacceptable. Playing mature games, flirting, or using sexual connotations in chat will result in the user/users getting to be kicked or banned from chat. Arguments and Important Discussions should be done in Private Messing: If you truly disagree with something a user has said or posted or if you wish to sort things out with a certain user please discuss it with him/her in private. No one needs to see your discussion or argument. Also if your argument didn’t reach a proper verdict then don’t start it again outside chat. It is the same with important discussions. No Sockpuppeting: Sockpuppeting (which is when you have 2 or more accounts) is completely forbidden and unacceptable on this wiki. If you are found trying to dodge bans with multiple accounts, you will be banned from FC/OC Vs Battles wikia permanently. Please follow the rules: Everyone is expected to follow the rules which are given above failing in doing so will result getting kicked, banned from chat or even blocked from the wiki. Category:Important Category:Content